Gekko State Gone Gay
by rofflecakes
Summary: its in the title : lots of interesting pairings in this one :D check it out and leave a review oyeah


Gekko State Gone Gay-

A/N: This is a really waked out story me and my friend wrote at 3:00 in the morning after a concert so this is going to be a doosy. :D oho

Disclaimer: I do not own eureka seven and I think u know y if ya read the story O.o

One bright sunshiny morning Holland woke with the sun shining rays of gold into his room. He just knew it was going to be a bad day.

Holland reluctantly retired to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. Little did Holland know that Hap was hiding in the second stall.

He was just starting to unzip his pants when the stall door flew open and crashed against the wall reveling Hap, wearing nothing but his birthday suit and an old newspaper covering the goods.

"Good morning sunshine!" Hap exclaimed; his smile was bright enough to light up the room.

Holland groaned and turned to his bud.

He was sick and fed up with these morning greetings. Every morning Hap would jump out from somewhere with that stupid squinty eyed look saying "good morning sunshine." It was getting on Holland's very last nerves.

Holland stormed out of the bathroom leaving Hap very upset. Holland turned the corner into the living room and to his amazement saw Talho and Hilda going at it like there was no tomorrow.

Talho was in her regular seat where she would steer the Gekko and Hilda was straddling her, their faces were pressed together in a tongue wrestling match. Hilda was beginning to take off Talho's shirt when they noticed the loud gasping noise coming from the doorway.

Looks of enjoyment turned to shock as they spun around to see Holland's surprised expression.

"TALHO HOW COULD YOU" Holland screamed tears rising in those kind eyes. His hand raced to them with speed and agility quickly wiping those signs of weakness away.

"What's going on!?" that's when Hap stumbled into the room. He was wearing a little more than just his birthday suit but it was not much better. He was wearing a thong he had picked out of the dryer thinking it was his but really he had left Talho wondering why he was wearing her underwear.

Back to current maters, Holland was in shock. He couldn't even bring himself to yell at the two crazy girls. Talho was guilty that Holland had to find out this way but he really needed to know the truth. Those kind eyes were filling up with more hot tears and this time he did not brush them away.

"Holland" Talho said with compassion and regret. She really was sorry he had found out the hard way.

Hilda left but threw a wink and a smile over her shoulder promising Talho there would be more where that came from.

Talho pulled her bra straps back up over her shoulders and walked over to Holland to give him a hug. Holland pushed her away.

"I thought we had something special, after all we did DO IT very often, in the closet on the couch," Holland grimaced "On Gunzi's tea mat" Holland spat.

"Holland it's not my fault that I'm in love with Hilda it just happened that way I'm sorry."

"No, no excuses you slut!" he yelled at her and stormed off.

Talho stood in her shame. Her eyes were sad.

Hap was lost. He had always thought it was so obvious to everyone that Hilda and Talho had a thing with each other. After all, he could hear Talho laughing and telling Hilda to stop every night. Hap looked at the girl again. Tears were streaming down her face. After all she was pregnant with his kid how could she ditch him like this. But her feelings for Hilda were uncontrollable.

Hap was about to share a few comforting words but then he heard Gidget prancing down the hallway, happy as ever. 'I'll leave this one to you' Hap thought looking seriously at Talho. 'I'll go deal with the other," Hap walked out of the room, the door closing automatically behind him.

Hap's mission: Cheer the sour puss up.

At a fast pace he strode to where he suspected Holland would be. To his bed, to polish those guns that were always so shiny.

Once Hap walked into the door a knife whooshed past his head and stuck in the wall.

"Talho get the hell out" Holland screamed.

Hap's eyes where so wide they were almost open. Holland was surprised to look up and see Hap standing in his doorway.

Holland was still not too happy he had visitors. "Why the heck are you here and why are you in Talho's thong?" Hap was just about to answer the first question when the second one settled in. Hadn't these been the underwear his mom had sent him for Christmas??? Anyway, Hap was ready to complete his mission.

Hap knew his subject well. He had to attack the problem with care and sensitivity.

Approaching Holland slowly he began his pep talk.

"Girls are nothing but boobs and curvy hips, its nothing to get upset over. Boys are better anyways." Hap smiled with hope but to his dismay Holland's look of anger did not subside but Hap was not going to give up.

He was determined.

"Heh," Hap gave a timid smile and continued.

"Maybe you should give up on Talho and go for a special guy you have in mind. After all she's not that pretty, Dewy likes her, and so does Hilda and I'm pretty sure I've seen Woz give her fanny a couple of glances. So maybe she is hot but boys are better."

Yess. Hap could see Holland's expression changing drastically. Now was his chance to make a move. He was finished his pep talk and Holland was calmed down.

Hap stepped forward, and without hesitation, pecked Holland on the cheek lightly. When he stepped back to see Holland's reaction, he was not so sure what was going on in that smart head of his. His face was blank and had a look of shock on it.

Hap smiled and winked at Holland. "There's more where that came from big boy he said with a twinkle in his eyes."

He left the room and Holland didn't know what to think. He didn't know whether to hurl, throw something at his retreating bud, or blush and flirt later. So many choices and so little time to make a decision.

A/N: O.o were mental I swear but if any crazy demented person wanted to read another chapter of this then maybe we could post again sometime. Review please I would like to know what is going on in ur head right about now ;D tata 4 now!!!!! Ttfn !!!!! oho!


End file.
